Body Work
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sharon starts visiting the gym again to work out her pent-up frustrations and attraction to Andrea Hobbs. She gets the surprise of a lifetime when one evening she discovers who the gym's newest member is. A Hobbs/Raydor "first time" fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon slammed the door to her car shut with much more force than needed; the loud sound was comforting, and for a fleeting moment she had the urge to open it, then slam it shut again. Sighing heavily, she slumped forward in the driver's seat, massaging her throbbing temples with the pads of her fingers.

Taylor's plans for the Major Crimes division were still underway, even months after Sharon had taken over as the department head. His latest brainchild had been implemented five weeks ago, and involved Deputy District Attorney Hobbs taking up a permanent space in Sharon's murder room. According to Taylor's _brilliant _plan, having a representative from the DA's office in constant contact with the officers of Major Crimes would help push them to work more efficiently, creating a seamless line of communication between the DA's office and Sharon's department. While in theory, it was in fact a great idea to have both offices working more collaboratively; in practice, it was Sharon's absolute worst nightmare.

Serving on the LAPD for decades now, Sharon had always prided herself on maintaining a clear divide between her personal life and her professional life; any romantic relationships that she had been involved in over the years always remained private and completely separate from her work. In short, she had never gotten romantically involved with a coworker; yes, there had been men and women who had caught her attention in the years since her separation, but she had always been able to bury that attraction, focusing on her job. However, her spotless record, and enviable self-control were beginning to shatter.

"God," she mumbled, replaying today's events in her mind. Sharon had all but fled back to her car at the end of the day for the past few weeks, desperate to put as much space as possible between herself and Andrea Hobbs. Just thinking about the witty, headstrong blonde made Sharon blush, then scowl at herself.

Andrea Hobbs was unlike anyone Sharon had ever met. From their first introduction three years ago, Sharon had been completely stunned by the blonde's beauty, intelligence, and deliciously dry sense of humor. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the woman out of her mind. She'd tried everything, from avoiding her all together to avoiding dating any woman that resembled the DDA even in the slightest. Since her transfer to Major Crimes, she had begun working even more closely with Andrea, and thus fell a little harder for her each time that the DA's office was called, and Andrea was sent in. Andrea's involvement with Rusty for the case against Stroh, and her initiative to locate Rusty's biological parents placed her even more firmly in Sharon's life, making her just impossible to ignore.

The final straw, however, had come just three weeks ago, when Sharon had attended Gavin's engagement party. Gavin and Sharon had been friends for several years, and in fact, Sharon had introduced him to his soon-to-be husband, Nathan. She had been so excited for her dear friends that she had completely forgotten that Andrea would likely be attending as well. Until, of course, Andrea walked into Gavin's exquisitely decorated backyard, arm and arm with what was surely a model straight from the pages of Vogue; Andrea had greeted Sharon with a warm hug while introducing the leggy redhead to her. Until then, Sharon had been able to convince herself that Andrea didn't even _like_ women, that she probably had some wealthy, handsome boyfriend or husband who she adored; that she was happily involved with someone who was decidedly _not _Sharon. Sharon was forced to part with that particular fantasy, as she watched, heartbroken, as the two women mingled with Gavin's family and friends, still arm in arm.

To make matters worse, despite Andrea's status as an obviously committed woman, she did and said things to Sharon that cruelly, albeit unknowingly, gave her hope. Andrea brought her coffee or tea whenever they were working well into the wee hours of the night, and then always insisted on walking Sharon to her car in the parking garage. She often offered to drive Rusty to and from school when Sharon was drowning under stacks paperwork, an offer which Sharon had taken her up on several times because she and Rusty got along well. Andrea also always seemed to have that infectious grin on her face whenever she was around Sharon, that grin that Sharon just could not help but return. She had even caught Andrea winking at her amusedly whenever Provenza was being an especially large pain in her ass; it was torture.

And, so, unable to ignore her attraction to Andrea any longer, she simply tried her best each day to hide it from the DDA. Most days she succeeded; today had not been one of them. Andrea had strolled into her office wearing a baby-blue chiffon blouse and dark grey slacks, the colour combination set off her eyes beautifully, and, in the middle of their conversation, Sharon had been caught staring.

"_Do I have something on my shirt?" Andrea asked, worried._

_Sharon's face burned hotly, she was absolutely mortified that she had just been caught. "Uh, no," she said, hoping that she had managed to keep her guilt out of the tone of her voice._

"_Okay," Andrea said slowly, amusedly, "is it see-through or something?" she plucked and pulled at the blouse, eying it critically while unintentionally stretching it across her breasts, "you've been staring at it the whole time that I've been talking."_

_She didn't think that it was remotely possible for her to be any more embarrassed, but clearly the universe wanted to prove her wrong today. She wanted the to floor to cave in and swallow her up, she wanted to be anywhere but standing directly across from this woman, this infuriating, gorgeous, and completely unavailable woman._

"_It's nice," she said lamely, "it brings out your eyes." The words slipped out of her mouth before the rational part of her mind could censor them._

_Andrea's eyes widened in surprised, a soft blush spread across her elegant features. "Thank you," she said after a moment._

_Buzz had chosen to let himself into her office at that moment, and Sharon could have kissed him for unknowingly rescuing her. Not even absorbing what he was telling her, Sharon followed him into the electronics room, leaving behind a slightly stunned Andrea Hobbs._

Sharon took another deep, measured breath before starting her car, and making her way home. She was unbelievably grateful that today was Friday, and that she would be granted a two-day reprieve from the blonde temptress.

XXX

Rusty greeted her from the dining room table as she entered her condo.

"Hey," he said without looking up from his book, "how was work?"

_Awful. Terrible. I wish that I could forget that this day ever happened. _"Fine," she replied evenly. "Have you had dinner yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had the leftover meatloaf and potatoes from yesterday. There's still some left if you're hungry," he said.

Sharon considered dinner for a moment, "You know, I think I may hold off on dinner for now. I was thinking of going to the gym," she mentioned casually. She'd joined a private gym a few years ago and had always attended regularly. She'd been a bit remiss about going lately, but figured that tonight was as good a time as any to fix that.

That got Rusty's attention. He put down his book. "You? The gym? Really?" he asked, a grin ghosting his lips.

"Yes," she said, slightly indignant, "me, the gym, really."

"I just can't picture you doing weights or chin ups or anything," he said honestly, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That's because I don't, I usually run, or I'll do hot yoga," she said, elbowing him playfully for his snark. "Will you be okay if I go for a bit?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I've got some homework to do here," he gestured to his book and laptop, "Have fun at the gym."

XXX

The gym had been a fantastic idea; Sharon could feel the satisfying burn in her muscles as she increased the speed on the treadmill. Here, she could control her breathing, her body's responses; she could concentrate all her efforts on the rhythmic motions required to stay on the machine. She could forget Andrea and her ridiculously blue eyes, her infectious laughter and crooked smile, she could forget how much she wanted the younger woman and she could _especially_ forget that Andrea was sharing her bed with a thirty-something, six-foot, stunning redhead. The forty minutes spent jogging on the treadmill felt wonderful, and loathe to go home already, Sharon decided to prove Rusty wrong and try out some weights – light weights, of course. She was smiling to herself, thinking about how Rusty might laugh and tease her when she told him that she apparently _did_ do weights now, when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. The woman was facing away from Sharon, her thick hair pulled back in an efficient but alluring bun, showing off a long, elegant neck and strong, creamy white shoulders. She wore a pair of fitted black yoga capri pants and a matching tank top, which showed off her lightly defined biceps and shapely calves.

_No, _Sharon thought miserably, _Anyone, anyone at all but her. _ When the woman whose back was facing her turned around, Sharon wanted to die on the spot. Of course it would be Andrea, of course. Sharon gripped the 10lbs weights in her hands even harder, increasing the speed at which she pumped her arms. She tried to look anywhere but at Andrea, who was walking towards the weights, towards Sharon.

"Hi," Sharon heard Andrea's surprised, yet warm greeting, "fancy seeing you here."

Slowly, Sharon put her weights down, "I haven't been around in a while, but I have been a member here for years," she explained, hoping that she sounded calm and cool.

"Oh that's great!" Andrea said brightly. "I just joined a month ago, I made it my New Years resolution to get into better shape," she said self-deprecatingly, Sharon could not help but wonder, rather bitterly, if she was getting in "better shape" to impress the young woman she was currently seeing. "But to tell you the truth, I really hate the gym, at least now I've got a friend to suffer with!" she chuckled. Sharon remained utterly silent. Andrea's use of the word _friend _to describe Sharon was not lost on her, and she hated Andrea a little for having the nerve to call her a friend, when that was absolutely the last thing that Sharon wanted to be to her.

Both women stared at each other a bit awkwardly, before Andrea gestured towards the bench that Sharon was sitting on. "Mind scooting over? I wanted to work on my arms for a bit."

_Oh great, now she wants to work out together. _Sharon racked her memory, wondering what she could have possibly done in her life to deserve such sweet, endless torture. Andrea sat close enough to Sharon that she could feel the welcoming heat from the other woman's body, hear her slightly labored breathing and soft grunts, and see the light sheen of sweat break out across Andrea's skin as she pumped the 20lbs weights over and over again. Sharon turned her body slightly so that she was staring at the wall, determined to finish the last fifteen minutes of her workout, while doing her best to ignore the temptress sitting mere inches from her. When she was done with the last repetition of the weights, she quickly put them back on the rack and bade Andrea goodbye.

"I've got to get back home, Rusty needs some help with his homework," Sharon lied, easily, "I promised that I'd be back to proofread his essay."

"Okay," Andrea said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Have a good night."

Sharon did _not _have a good night. She arrived home, immediately took an ice cold shower, and then spent the night tossing and turning, trying to escape dreams of the gorgeous blonde and her lightly muscled arms, her long legs, her full, red lips. In her dreams, Andrea didn't reach for the weights, but instead pushed Sharon down on the bench, her mouth was hot and wet and her hands were everywhere at once on Sharon's naked body. Morning came far too soon, and Sharon stumbled out of bed, eyes puffy and body sore from both the physical and psychological workout from the day before.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon avoided the gym all weekend, choosing instead to spend her time indoors, far, far away from any place that Andrea Hobbs would be inhabiting. By Wednesday, she could no longer ignore the tension in her shoulders, the tightness in her limbs- she needed a workout, she needed to keep running until her muscles were sore and her lungs were exhausted. She resolved to try the gym again; but this time, she arrived two hours later than she had on Friday, hoping to miss Andrea.

Her plan soon fell apart, when at her locker, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She knew who it was, and was about to tell Andrea that she really wasn't in the mood to jog with her, or lift weights, or whatever, but the words died before she could even form them as she turned to face the younger woman.

Andrea stood there, hands on her hips, she was breathless and sweaty still from her workout, her hair was a mess, loose tendrils that had escaped her bun clung to her face and neck. She was as gorgeous as Sharon had ever seen her; but it was her _eyes_ that stopped Sharon in her tracks. She'd never seen such a mixture of hurt and anger in those blue eyes before.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Straight to the point, as always.

"I am not avoiding you," Sharon lied, hastily checking the change room to make sure that they were alone before continuing, "Excuse me if I haven't been around to spot you or whatever," she said irritably, "but I have a foster child to care for, a very stressful fulltime job, not to mention a million other things that occupy my time." She cringed at the harshness of her own voice, regretting her aggressive response almost immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wouldn't know about those million of other things, because lately whenever I try to talk with you, you run in the other direction. The last few weeks, you have completely ignored me at work; you don't talk to me unless I approach you. I thought that it would be fun working out together, since we both come here now, but clearly I've done something so horribly offensive to you, you're avoiding me here now as well. So, please tell me Sharon, what the fuck is your problem with me?"

"I come here rather than the other gyms that LAPD officers frequent to specifically avoid fraternizing with coworkers. I just find it easier to maintain a healthy working relationship when there is a clearly defined boundary between work relationships and personal friendships."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it," Andrea said, "because you had lunch with Mike and Amy yesterday. I came by your office to see if you wanted to grab lunch with me, but Flynn said that the three of you had gone out already. So, is it just me that you resent? Is it because Taylor put me in your department? Just let me know, and I will gladly tell my boss to bring DDA Michaels in to replace me."

"No, no, I don't resent your presence, you are a huge asset to the team." Sharon said hastily.

Andrea ran her fingers through the stray hair clinging to her neck, obviously frustrated. "Is it..." Andrea paused, blushing, "is it because you're not interested in me? And you're trying to let me down easy?" Andrea couldn't quite meet Sharon's gaze.

Oh, _oh. _Sharon studied Andrea's slouched shoulders, the confusion and hurt in both her tone and eyes, and suddenly it all made sense. The repeated invitations to lunch, the offers to help out with Rusty's schedule, the overtime coffees and Andrea's insistence that she walk Sharon to her car at the end of a late night, her eagerness to spend time together outside of work, even if it was in a setting as unromantic as a gym. But there was still the small matter of Andrea's girlfriend, wasn't there? Sharon was a one woman sort of gal, there was no way in hell that she would agree to share Andrea with anyone; model, or not.

"Andrea, I –"

"No, it's fine," Andrea waved Sharon off, her face burning with embarrassment, "I thought that maybe you and I were on the same page, I mean, I obviously misinterpreted your politeness. I should have taken the hint sooner, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"You haven't," she said, "I should be the one apologizing, I had no idea that you were…interested. I mean, you have a girlfriend," Sharon reasoned.

Andrea frowned, "Says who?"

"At Gavin and Nathan's engagement party, you brought that woman with you," she said bitterly.

Andrea flashed that crooked grin of hers that always made Sharon weak-kneed. "We dated very briefly, and broke up two days after the party; she accused me of staring at you the entire night, and I didn't bother denying it," she added, quirking her eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharon said, trying her best not to grin. Had Andrea really been staring at her the entire night? She'd been far too focused on Andrea's companion that evening; she'd spent the night shooting daggers with her eyes at her, and as a result hadn't notice where Andrea's attention had been.

"I'm not," Andrea admitted, taking a step closer to Sharon. She was so close that Sharon could count each stray hair that clung to her sweaty, elegant neck; that neck that Sharon wanted to mark with her teeth and tongue, that she wanted to kiss and suckle and moan her pleasure against.

Sharon licked her lips nervously. "Now what?"

Andrea smiled warmly at Sharon, before cupping the older woman's face between her hands, and kissing her softly. Sharon trailed her hands across Andrea's lower back, up her hips, and around her neck and shoulders; her fingertips firmly teased the nape of her neck, drawing her closer. The reality of kissing Andrea was so much better than her interrupted fantasies, and Sharon could not help but deepen the kiss, pulling Andrea's body flush against hers as her back hit the hard surface of the locker. Andrea wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, hard. Her whole body was practically screaming that she'd wanted Sharon just as long as Sharon had wanted her. The discomfort of the sharp, cool metal of the locker was a small price to pay, Sharon thought.

"We…should…get out of…here," Andrea moaned in between kisses to Sharon's jaw and neck. "Come back to my place?"

Sharon hesitated, and Andrea loosened her grip on the brunette, fearing that they'd jumped in too deep, too quickly. "I used to have this rule; never get involved with a coworker. I managed to follow that rule for nearly thirty years. I guess sometimes even the strictest rules are meant to be broken," Sharon said, smiling. The significance of her words were not lost on Andrea, and she grabbed their bags and slung them over her shoulders, then tenderly took Sharon's hand.

"I walked here, so I really hope that you've got your car with you," Andrea said.

"You walked?" Sharon asked, disbelievingly, and Andrea rolled her eyes self-consciously.

"Yeah," Andrea chuckled, "I was frustrated and angry; I thought that getting a workout in before my workout would do me some good." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's a good thing that I drove here then," Sharon said, her voice low and rough.

XXX

The drive back to Andrea's townhouse was mercifully quick. Within twenty minutes the two of them were inside the elegantly furnished home, oblivious to everything but one another. Their gym bags were dumped against the wall, their shoes hastily kicked off; purses, wallets, phones, were all thrown against the nearest flat surface. Eager hands tangled in thick hair, lips sought out their counterpart, and feet frantically tried to keep themselves grounded.

Andrea led Sharon down the narrow hall to her master bedroom, stumbling only briefly when Sharon tugged her tank top over and off her head. Slapping the wall blindly, Andrea caught the light switch, illuminating her room and the inviting bed draped in white sheets; Andrea felt Sharon steer their bodies towards it.

"Wait," Andrea said, "shower."

"Shower?" Sharon asked, breathless.

Andrea blushed. "I didn't get a chance to, you know, freshen up after the gym…"

"Lead the way," Sharon said, already working on shrugging her pants and socks off. Andrea tugged Sharon towards the ensuite bathroom, and into the glass enclosed shower stall. Peeling off the last of her clothing, Andrea leaned against the wall, enraptured as Sharon began to set the temperature of the water, loving how such a simple gesture made her feel like Sharon belonged here, that she was at home. Sharon caught her staring, and pulled her under the hot, steady stream of water.

The slow, firm, flow of the water over their bodies grounded them. Sharon turned them so that she could soak Andrea's thick blonde waves. Wordlessly, she reached for the shampoo bottle, then sunk her fingers in the lather, massaging Andrea's scalp and neck. Her lips trailed across Andrea's shoulders, kissing and nipping every so often as she listened to the melody of satisfied hums and soft moans from her lover.

"Do I get to wash your hair too?" Andrea asked, reaching behind her to grasp Sharon's hips, pulling their bodies even closer together and eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Sharon.

"Next time," Sharon promised, "I still have every intention of getting us into that bed of yours, tonight," she teased.

With infinite tenderness and care, Sharon rinsed Andrea's hair and grabbed the bar of soap, working it into a lather before replacing it and sliding her hands across Andrea's body for the first time. She cupped Andrea's breasts, teasing and caressing very briefly before dancing across her quivering abdomen. Sharon delighted in the tension she felt beneath Andrea's skin, in the way that she arched her back and tipped her head back. She made to grab the bar of soap again, just as Andrea met her with a brief, but hard kiss. She felt Sharon smile against her lips.

"I thought that you wanted to shower," Sharon said, in that sing-song voice of hers.

"Yeah, missed you though," Andrea said before capturing her lips again.

Carefully, she pivoted their bodies so that Sharon's back was flush against the tiled wall. Sharon dropped the soap, then giggled to herself at the irony, before tangling her fingers in Andrea's wet hair. Andrea trailed her lips and hands across Sharon's torso, paying ample attention to each achingly hard nipple. Sharon's back arched, her hips bucked lightly as Andrea sucked the sensitive flesh, her tongue flicking wickedly back and forth. She was suddenly very, _very _grateful for Andrea's workout regime; the strength in her arms and shoulders were going to be needed very shortly if Andrea was going to deploy her relentless tongue elsewhere. As if reading her mind, Sharon felt Andrea ease down on her knees, encouraging her to tilt her hips forward. Sharon hazarded a look down, and groaned aloud at the sight of Andrea on her knees, kissing and nipping the skin of her hips, thighs, and then _finally, _where she most needed her.

Sharon didn't bother to hold back the loud moans that echoed against the glass doors. Andrea drew her swollen clit into her mouth, and sucked, flicked, and swirled until Sharon's entire body was near-screaming for release. She brought her to the edge twice, before trailing her lips and tongue across Sharon's tense thighs and stomach. She wanted to test Sharon's limits, to pluck away the last of Sharon's legendary self-control until Sharon was hers, completely.

"Please," Sharon whimpered in frustration when Andrea made to back off a third time. "Andrea," she pleaded and the sound of her own name wrapped around the husky moan of her lover broke Andrea's resolve. She finally took pity on her, flicking her tongue in fast, hard circles around her lover's flesh until Sharon smacked her own head against the wall, back arched as far as it physically could, half-sobbing, half-moaning Andrea's name; her hips bucked wildly, and her legs shook with the effort to stay upright.

Sharon tugged ineffectually at Andrea's shoulders, silently urging her to stand up, but Andrea refused to move, using her superior upper body strength to keep her lover exactly where she wanted her. As her orgasm began to subside, Andrea entered her with two fingers, crooking them upwards and flicking her tongue in gentle, teasing circles across Sharon's swollen clit, bringing her hard and fast towards another orgasm. Finally, Sharon slumped forward, her legs no longer able to hold her body upright, and crumpled in a messy, wet tangle of limbs.

Her breathing was ragged, and Andrea wrapped her arms around her, grounding her. Sharon nuzzled the heated, wet skin of Andrea's neck. "We should relocate," she suggested, her tongue tracing Andrea's collarbone.

Andrea's bed was larger than her own; discarding the towel that Andrea had given her, she stretched out across the mattress, tugging Andrea down with her. Andrea kissed a path across Sharon's collar and up her neck before latching onto the sensitive skin behind her ear. Sharon shivered as she felt Andrea's tongue dart out to trace the tendons of her neck.

"Not that I didn't just enjoy myself immensely, but this is what I'd always imagined," Sharon admitted as she pivoted their bodies so that she was on top. "You, underneath me," she placed her thigh between Andrea's legs, "wrapped around me," Andrea groaned, grinding herself against Sharon's skin, wrapping her legs around her hips.

"Are we sharing fantasies now?" Andrea asked, gasping as Sharon worried the sensitive skin of her neck with sharp teeth. "Because I have a whole list."

"I'm sure that you do," Sharon replied, smirking. Her hand traced the inside of Andrea's silky thighs. She watched, fascinated, as pleasure flickered across her lover's face and as Andrea's body chased the light, teasing touches. She traced nonsensical patterns and paths into Andrea's skin, randomly applying pressure, then backing off.

"Sharon, do _not _tease me," Andrea implored, her face flushed and her legs locked firmly around Sharon's waist.

"Look who's talking." Sharon swirled her tongue around a rigid nipple. "Maybe this is one of my fantasies too," she said, easing her way into Andrea's receptive body. Andrea hissed, tugging fistfuls of the decadent sheets as Sharon set an unhurried pace. "You have no idea how long I wanted you," Sharon whispered between kisses to Andrea's breasts, neck, and jaw. "Or how cruel it was for me, believing that you were unobtainable. Trying to deny, then forget how badly I wanted to have you here like this. It was torture."

Damn Sharon and her ability to form coherent sentences, Andrea thought. She could barely register the words being spoken, her entire focus was centered on how unbelievably pale her fantasy of making love with Sharon had been in comparison with the vivid reality. In her mid-day dreams and late night visions, the scene always faded to black at some point. When Andrea had kissed Sharon in the locker room, part of her had feared she would wake up, body tingling and heart yearning for the one woman she could never seem to have. But the sweet, slick, friction of Sharon's skin against her own, the hot, lush, wetness of her tongue, the solidity of her body, they were delicious, albeit, unbelievable, reminders that they were finally here; that this was finally their time. Sharon didn't have to explain to her how she'd felt while denying herself what she most wanted; it was a pain that Andrea knew all too well.

Sharon withdrew from inside of her, and Andrea cried out at the loss. Gently, Sharon untangled Andrea's legs from around her waist, and travelled down her body.

"Oh fuck," Andrea moaned. It was quite clear that Sharon was done teasing now, she latched onto Andrea, relentless and with one objective in mind; to make her come, _hard. _Her hips danced to the tune set by Sharon's lips and tongue; she was completely at the mercy of her lover, and, within moments, pleasure like she'd never experienced it swept through her body, leaving her breathless and trembling.

Loathe to part with her already, Andrea fitted Sharon's smaller figure on top of her own, entwining their hands together. "Well, that certainly beats going to the gym," Andrea said. A beat passed, and both women broke out in laughter. Andrea shrugged, having the good grace to look bashful for her terrible joke.

"Oh God, speaking of which, I can never go back there again. I won't be able to use their lockers now," Sharon said, blushing.

"Are you kidding me? Their locker room is my new favourite public place." Andrea waggled her eyebrows. Sharon glared at her; the stern look lost most of its desired effect thanks to Sharon's riot of a hairstyle, and the fact that she was gloriously naked.

"We're not having sex in the locker room. We've just proven that you've got a perfectly accessible shower here." Sharon kissed Andrea, sealing the lid on this particular discussion.

"Fine, but we don't have to quit. After all, I've got a lady to impress now." Her statement was part jest, part question. They hadn't talked about this yet, about where they were going to go from here.

"I assure you, I am quite impressed already."

Andrea chuckled. "Good to know I've still got it," she felt Sharon's shoulders shake as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Look, I don't want to be the one who brings up the serious topic-"

"But you'll do it anyway?" Sharon smiled into the flushed skin of Andrea's neck. "Go on."

""I don't want this to be a one time thing, and I don't want to see anyone else. I want you, just you."

"The feeling is mutual," Sharon assured her, her tone leaving no room for doubt or self-consciousness for either woman.

Andrea tugged the rumpled sheets around their bodies; Sharon fit herself more snuggly against Andrea's side, sighing contently as her racing heart slowed to a relaxed, steady rhythm. Sharon felt her eyes become heavy with sleep; the warmth of Andrea's skin, the feel of Andrea's fingertips as they danced up and down her forearm, they were hypnotic.

"Don't you have to go home to Rusty?" Andrea asked, her voice heavy with contentment and drowsiness; not resentment or jealousy, not one bit.

"I do, eventually. But I have some time, and I want to spend it here."


	3. Chapter 3

The gym was crowded for a Friday evening, Sharon noticed that the "usual" crowd had doubled since last week. Andrea pulled her hair into a bun as she watched Sharon place her bag inside of her tidy locker. Smirking, she placed her hands on either side of Sharon's hips and ghosted her lips against the brunette's shoulder. There was something undeniably sexy about Sharon Raydor in a less-than-perfect outfit, with her make-up scrubbed off and her hair in a neat ponytail. It drove Andrea wild, made her want to crawl into Sharon's lap and kiss her until their lips were sore and make love to her until they collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Andrea couldn't help her amorous mood whenever she saw Sharon like this.

"Ready?" she asked sweetly. Sharon shot her a pointed look; public displays of affection never really came easy to her. Andrea smiled as she gave Sharon a brief squeeze. "Come on now, those weights aren't lifting themselves," she said, smirking all the while. Sharon bit the inside of her lips as Andrea walked over to the equipment with a deliberate sway of her hips.

She had known long before getting involved with Andrea that the blonde would be nothing but trouble for her. Sweet, delicious, unavoidable trouble. While they had both been professional enough at work the last few days, Sharon could swear that at times she could feel the eyes of her lover roaming over her. Often, the back of her neck would prickle and she'd look through the glass windows of her office to find Andrea sitting at a desk, seemingly absorbed in the work in front of her.

Sharon was sure that they had challenges ahead of them. Negotiating work and their growing relationship was only going to get more complicated. Merging her role as a mother and her role as Andrea's lover was also going to bring its own set of issues to their lives. The panic and anxiety that Rusty might feel now that he would be, in effect, sharing her with someone else was also something that both women would need to face. But despite all of that, Sharon felt hopeful for the first time in years about sharing her life with someone.

Sharon climbed on the treadmill and started at a brisk walk. In front of her, Andrea winked and got comfortable on the bench as she started working on her legs. Sharon looked on appreciatively as Andrea worked the muscles of each leg; those long, lean, and muscular legs that wrapped around Sharon's body and held her close while they made love. Those smooth, defined calves that Sharon just had to kiss and nip before settling them overtop her shoulders as she leaned forward to taste her lover. Those strong, silky thighs that flexed and tensed and became slick with dewy sweat as Sharon teased, tasted, and tantalized.

Andrea seemed to sense where Sharon's mind had wandered, because she was only a few minutes into her delicious fantasy before her lover abandoned the weights to hop on the treadmill next to her.

"Something's got you all hot and bothered," Andrea murmured silkily as she set an even pace on the machine, "want to tell me all about it?"

Sharon increased the speed on the treadmill by two points and shot a half-assed glare at Andrea. "Not here, we've got a rule about that," she reminded her curtly.

"Actually we have a rule about the locker room which I intend to keep. But I never agreed to a hands-off policy in the actual gym," she said.

"Do you really want that? Everyone would see," Sharon pointed out. Beside her, Andrea fumbled on the treadmill. The blonde loved to tease and test her limits. Well, two could play at this game. One thing that Sharon had learned in the last little while was that Andrea was just as, if not more, jealous than Sharon. "You don't mind then, everyone in here seeing me -"

"No." Andrea's reply was curt and final. Sharon snorted softly at the sudden change in her lover's tone. Sharon risked a glance at Andrea - her face was flushed a pretty pink and her limbs were shimmering with sweat, her breathing was laboured and Sharon was suddenly itching to get the hell out of this place.

"You know, I do seem to recall you having a perfectly accessible shower at your place," Sharon said, her voice was deliciously rough.

Beside her, Andrea slowed to a walk, then halt on the treadmill.

"One condition. I get to wash your hair this time."


End file.
